cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Josie Saltzman
Josette "Josie" Saltzman is the main protagonist of . She is the daughter of Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughlin as well as the surrogate daughter of Caroline Forbes and twin sister of Lizzie Saltzman. She is also the ex-girlfriend of Penelope Park. Josette is a member of the Saltzman Family and the being Caroline's surrogate daughter. Early History Josie was born March 15, 2014, and is the daughter of Alaric and Jo, being part of a set of twins with Lizzie. She is also the surrogate daughter of Caroline as the twins were put magically into her womb by the Gemini Coven. Throughout Legacies Series In This is the Part Where You Run, Josie is seen alongside her twin sister, Lizzie, as they welcome Rafael Waithe, a newly turned werewolf and the latest new student, to the Salvatore School. Later she is seen with her best friend MG, a newly turned vampire; together they discuss her and Lizzie's shared crush on Rafael. As they speak they witness Lizzie humiliate herself and she notifies her father of her twin's breakdown. At the after-school party, Josie uses a summoning spell to bring Landon, Rafael's best friend & foster brother, to the festivity. She is upset after seeing MG kissing her ex-girlfriend, Penelope Park. In the end, she secretly and reluctantly helps Hope use dark magic to locate Landon after he stole the knife. In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, Josie and her sister prepare for a football game; she is irritated after encountering Penelope and both twins become upset when they are told that their father won't be attending the game. The team initially pretend to lose to preserve the School's secret but after the involvement of Penelope and the other team testing Lizzie's temper, they decide to use their powers to win, with Josie being the only one to protest. After everyone agrees to win without magic Josie tackles a player going after her sister but keeps her promise to her father by using magic to sabotage her own team. In the end, the twins and their father, Alaric, discuss the day's events. In We're Being Punked, Pedro, As punishment for using magic during the game and the fight after it, she and the rest of the team are forced to pick up garbage in the town. Due to the tensions between her and Lizzie, she partners up with Hope, during this time she questions her on the mission to retrieve Landon and Rafael's disappearance. This leads to an argument about their rivalry which ends in laughter. After helping Hope with a spell she senses her sister's distress and the two head for the school. They find Alaric and successfully face down the Gargoyle. Afterward, she criticizes her father for putting himself in harm's way. She is later seen relaxing with Lizzie and is joined by MG. In Hope is Not the Goal, Josie is secretly working on offensive magic, despite the school's policy against it. As her sister, Hope, MG, Kaleb, and Landon investigate the disappearance of two local high school girls, Josie spends the day with Rafael, the latter doing so despite the disapproval of the school's werewolf pack. Later she finds Rafael being attacked by the pack and uses magic to fend them off, as she approaches her friend he angrily tells her to leave him alone and runs off. She finds a rage-bent Rafael trying to work off his anger in the Old Mill, he tries to get her to leave but she manages to calm him down. The two discover Sasha, one of missing girls, trapped in a massive web and become trapped themselves. As the Arachne Josie siphons Rafael's werewolf magic by kissing him to fend off the monster until the others arrive. She, Lizzie and Hope successfully work together to destroy the monster. Afterward, she helps Rafael integrate into the pack. Later she argues with her father to allows the school to teach offensive magic at the school, ending with him saying he'll think about it. In Malivore, Josie catches Penelope telling a group of witch students not to vote for Lizzie Saltzman in the honor council. Josie confronts her asking if she is running for honor council to spite Lizzie; Penelope releases the group before talking to Josie alone. Josie tells Penelope that it's low for her to do that to Lizzie, but Penelope just responded by joking about their former sex life by saying that Josie liked it when she went "low." This slightly embarrasses, but angers Josie more, but she continues to argue with Penelope and threatens to crush her if she doesn't bow out of the election. However, Penelope only responds saying that Josie in fact crushes on her and that Josie knows she is right about Lizzie being unfit for office. Later when voting is taking place, Penelope casts her vote and she sits down behind Josie, while pointing and winking to her. In Mombie Dearest, Josie just turned sixteen and she was supposed to have a birthday party with her sister Lizzie. Later at the Salvatore school, Josie, with Lizzie, saw her mother Josette Laughlin after they opened their father's office doors by siphoning the spell that locked it, as her mother was brought back from the dead. They reunite, and Josie feels ecstatic, trusting her. Someone later realized as the Necromancer possessed her mother making her bury Josie alive in the cemetery. Hope, MG, and Penelope help rescue Josie. When she returns back to the school, her mother wants her and Lizzie to siphon her magic away so she can not hurt anyone else. Josie is sad about losing her mother again even if she knows that it was for the best. Later, Josie and Penelope share a kiss. Personality One-half of the powerful Gemini twins, Josie is level-headed, borderline brilliant, and comfortable in her pansexuality. Though well like and her twin's social equal in every way, Josie is content to play second fiddle to her sister Lizzie. With Gemini's prone to bipolar behavior, the stable Josie is quick to protect Lizzie when her sister starts to go off the rails. Having never known their biological mother, the twins were raised by Caroline Forbes. Now at this key time in their development, with their mother often absent, their need for their father's approval and love is heightened. Alaric's blond with Hope Mikaelson, and having to share his attention with the rest of the school, has to lead to each daughter alternately striving for perfection and acting out. In general, Josie is the calm to her sister Lizzie's storm.https://cw-legacies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Legacies-Josie_Psychological_Assessment.jpg Physical Appearance Josie is a pretty young woman with brown hair and eyes. She also has an athletic build and light skin. Josie often wears her hair up, mostly in a simple, loose ponytail, but she once wore it in messy twin buns for a football game. Powers and Abilities Josie possesses all standard powers and abilities of a siphoner, a subsection of witches. Weaknesses Josie has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. Relationships * Josie and Alaric (Father and Daughter) * Josie and Lizzie (Sisters) * Josie and Hope (Classmates/Allies/Former Frenemies/Friends) * Josie and MG (Classmates/Friends) * Josie and Rafael (Love Interests/Classmates/Friends) * Josie and Landon (Allies) * Josie and Penelope (Ex-Girlfriends/Frenemies) * Josie and Kaleb (Classmates) * Alaric, Josie and Lizzie (Family) Appearances Legacies Season One * This is the Part Where You Run * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Mombie Dearest * Death Keeps Knocking On My Door (Indirectly mentioned) * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True * We're Gonna Need A Spotlight * There's a Mummy on Main Street * The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do (Indirectly mentioned) * Let's Just Finish the Dance * I'll Tell You a Story * There's Always a Loophole Episode Absences Josie doesn't appear in the following episode(s): *'Season One' **''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' **''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' Name * Josette is a French girl name. The meaning of the name is `God Will Increase`.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/josette * Saltzman is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann. https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=saltzman https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salzmann Gallery Season One |-|Promotional= Legacies-Josie-First_Look.jpg Legacies-Josie-First_Look_1.jpg Legacies-Alaric-Hope.jpg Legacies-Alaric-Lizzie-Josie.jpg Legacies-Josie-Alaric-Lizzie.jpg Legacies Cast.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC101-036-Rafael-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC101-038-Landon-Josie-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC101-051-Josie-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC101-052-Josie-Rafael-Lizzie-Student.png LGC101-054-Josie.png LGC101-057-Josie-Rafael.png LGC101-076-Josie-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC101-077-Josie-MG.png LGC101-078-Josie-MG.png LGC101-084-Josie-Alaric.png LGC101-093-Josie-Rafael-Landon.png LGC101-103-Rafael-Josie.png LGC101-104-Rafael-Josie.png LGC101-114-Josie.jpg LGC101-120-Lizzie-Josie.jpg Trivia * According to Alaric, Josie has something that is called "co-dependency", which she gets from her paternal family.https://youtu.be/tTXMhK1CZoA?t=37 * Kaylee Bryant describes Josie as very kind. * Josie would do anything to make sure Lizzie is happy. * Josie is pansexual and used to date Penelope Park. * Josie has a hidden talent that was revealed in We're Gonna Need A Spotlight; she can sing.https://www.hypable.com/legacies-1x11-screener-secrets/ * Josie once had a crush on Hope. References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Category:Main Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Siphoners Category:Female Characters